Just do it
by SkimmonsFan
Summary: High School AU: They had been dating for several weeks. Neither one had the courage to kiss the other first or make it official.


"I still can't believe you haven't asked her yet." Fitz scoffed at Jemma as he placed the last of his finely folded clothes into his duffle bag. "What exactly are you waiting for?"

Jemma was also placing her clothes and other items into her duffle bag as she narrowed her eyes toward him. "Nothing. I'm not waiting for anything. It's only been three weeks and four days, Fitz."

"Yes, three weeks and four days since you guys started going out on dates. But it's been more like a year filled with sexual tension with back and forth flirting. I think it is time to get the title."

Fitz and Jemma were packing for their senior trip to Disney land. All the seniors were going, mostly because it was a weekend away from their parents, but also because this was one of the last things to do together as a whole before going their separate ways. Skye and Jemma met their junior year of high school in a biology class. They had been paired up with someone other than their best friends. After getting to know each other though, it was obvious to everyone except for the other that they would truly rather be more than friends. Both Ward and Fitz thought about just letting them figure it out on their own, but after a year of them flirting and not doing anything about it, they went to tell Skye to just put everyone out of their misery and ask her out on a date.

Jemma finished putting her things into her bag and tossed it to the side before sitting on the bed. "It's just, I don't know. I figure she has done mostly everything first. Hugged me first. Asked me out first. Held my hand first. I'm going to guess when we have our first kiss that she is going to lean in first, so why would I—"

Fitz stopped what he was doing and stared at Jemma in shock. "Wait, are you telling me you haven't even kissed her yet?"

"Well, no. Not yet." Jemma looked at anything that was not Fitz because she knew she was about to get a lecture.

"Jemma!..." Fitz walked around the bed to look straight into her eyes. "…Skye is like one of the prettiest girls in our class. Do you know how many people would kill to have the opportunity to kiss her? To be able to ask if she will be their girlfriend and know that it is going to be a yes. And yet, she chose you Jemma."

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Wow Fitz. Thanks for the ego boost."

He rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh before returning to finish packing his bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that you're wasting time. She really likes you and I know for a fact that you really like her. Just ask her already."

She also let out a soft sigh. Everything he was telling her was stuff she already knew. She knew how lucky she was to be able to have Skye holding her hand when walking to class. To have her all to herself when going out on dates. She can't count how many times she has wanted to ask her to make it fully official or to even have the taste of Skye's lips on her own. Jemma was scared. She just keeps telling herself that Skye will just eventually do it.

"It's not easy for me Fitz. She makes me nervous. I would just feel more comfortable to wait for her to do it." Jemma said in a hesitant voice.

Fitz glared once more at his momentarily delusional best friend. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she is waiting for you to do it? I mean yes, she did all that other stuff first, but this is the heavy stuff. She probably figures that the older one in the relationship should do this part."

Jemma stood and pushed Fitz out of the way to finish packing his things since he was taking a ridiculously long time. "Just because I am older, does not mean I automatically have to do the heavy stuff. I mean, it would make more sense for her to do it. She is the –taller one." She made a face that was similar to Fitz because even she knew that was a ridiculous excuse.

* * *

"Hurry up Ward! I want to go get them already. It took you a freaking hour to pack your clothes." Skye was yelling at Ward from outside his house. She already had her stuff in the trunk and sitting in the passenger seat.

Ward shot her an annoyed look before closing the door behind him to go toss his bag into the trunk. "Will you chill? We left school two hours ago and dropped FitzSimmons off at their place an hour ago. I know you want a good seat on the bus, but I also know this rush is because you want something more." Ward finished wiggling his eyebrows at Skye.

Skye clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Ward got into the car laughing before speeding off. "Oh, come on Skye. You have been wanting to kiss the girl since you first met her. I know that you're waiting for her to do it because of your stupid ego test, but she obviously is in no rush to take the initiative."

Skye let out a soft sigh and looked out the window. "Well that's why I am doing this test. I did all the other stuff first, so it's only fair she do the heavy stuff. Plus it will tell me whether or not she really does like me."

Ward playfully hit Skye on the shoulder. "Skye, you know very well that Jemma likes you. And you also know that she is not the type of person to just run up and kiss you."

Skye knew he had a point. During their flirting stages she had been dying to kiss her. To be able to call Jemma hers. She knew that almost everyone else in their graduating class was shocked and upset that she wanted Jemma and not them. Skye has had many fair shares of dates and kisses. When people wouldn't kiss her, she would just do it because it didn't mean that much. Jemma was different. She was different from day one. Skye has never gotten that feeling at the pit of her stomach when someone was around her. Skye really wanted this to work with Jemma. She would not do anything to mess this up. Which is why she wants to make sure that she isn't imagining these feelings and know without a shadow of a doubt that Jemma reciprocates these feelings.

Skye looked at floor and back to Ward. "I just want this to work. Really bad. I've never wanted anything more. I just need to know that she feels the same way."

Ward looked sympathetically at Skye, placing a hand on her knee. "It will work Skye. She feels the same way. I can guarantee you that. Just give it time and she will show you."

* * *

They pulled up outside of Jemma's house and honked the horn signaling for them to come out. Jemma's duffle bag seemed to be light whereas Fitz was struggling to hold his own.

Jemma rolled her eyes at Fitz before turning to look at Ward and Skye. "He just insisted on taking all of his gadgets with him."

Fitz dropped his bag from his shoulder to the floor because dragging it seemed like the better option. "You never know when you are going to need an icer or even sleepy to get a job done. So leave me alone."

Ward and Skye got out of the car laughing and rolling their eyes. Ward approached Fitz taking the bag like it was nothing and put it over his shoulder. "If you want to get the job done it will probably be beneficial for you to gain some muscle. That way your weapons are always with you."

Skye approached Jemma and they both did half smiles and little shy giggles. Both not saying a word. Fitz and Ward seen this and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Come on Fitz, let's take these bags to the car. I'm sure Skye and _Jemma… _want to do a proper hello." Ward slapped his shoulder forward, motioning his eyes for Fitz to grab Jemma's bag.

He quickly rubbed the spot Ward had hit before grabbing the bag. "Yeah, I'm sure Skye and _Jemma _would love to have a proper hello."

Jemma went red with embarrassment given the fact that both of them clearly said her name in a way that made it apparent that they wanted her to kiss the girl. Skye shot them both a furious look hoping that her eyes would become lasers and hit them both. If they keep teasing her than she will never kiss Skye. Both boys just laughed and sent winks their way.

Skye turned to Jemma who was still red and looking at the ground. She placed her hands in her front jeans pocket out of nervousness. "Don't listen to them…Hey Jems." She had finished with a greeting instead of pushing the subject.

Jemma placed a lock of hair behind her ear before looking up at the girl. "Hello, Skye."

Skye also went red. Not because she was embarrassed or nervous, but because she loved hearing her name when it came out of her mouth.

She walked forward taking her hands out of her jeans to give Jemma a hug. Jemma also leaned forward and after a couple of awkward seconds of them dancing around trying to get their arms perfect, they fully embraced. Jemma's hands were around her neck and Skye had her arms around Jemma's lower back.

Jemma was petting her neck which sent tingles through Skye's body. Skye shifted her head to have her mouth close to Jemma's ear. "I really missed you."

Jemma also had tingles from the warm breath that was coming from Skye's mouth. "It's only been an hour." Jemma replied with a small laugh.

Skye leaned back, still having her arms around the girl and smiling. "That's sixty minutes that I did not have your presence around me."

Jemma laughed and pushed her forehead against Skye's. "I guess we better change that then." She placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek and pulled back. Skye was happy that Jemma kissed her yet disappointed at the same time because she did it in the wrong spot.

"And once again Fitz, the show has left us disappointed." Ward and Fitz were approaching the girls to give them a hug.

"Shut up, Ward." Jemma pushed against his shoulder before giving him a hug.

Skye hit them both in the arm before returning to give Fitz a hug as well. "You're lucky I like you guys, otherwise I would have you in a choke hold for messing with Jemma so much."

They all walked around each other to get to where they were going to sit in the car. The boys in the front and the girls in the back. Fitz laughed and nudged Skye in the arm before getting in the car. "Aw, well aren't you very protective. She is definitely a keeper, Jemma."

Once in the back seat and driving on the road, Jemma leaned in and gave Skye another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into her ear. Skye grabbed Jemma's hand, entwining their fingers. "Anytime."

And they stayed just like this. Their hands locked together while in the back seat and once again when joining all the seniors on the bus to head for Disney Land.

* * *

After everyone got settled in the night before at the hotel and having breakfast in the morning, they finally arrived at Disney Land. It was asked by the teachers that they all stick with a group of four to six and wear something that was similar with one another so they don't get lost. Fitz, Ward, Skye, and Jemma were a group. They all wore matching black tanks that had Mickey Mouse on the front. FitzSimmons also had the idea to have a light green bandana to wrap around their upper arm so that when it got dark they could still see each other.

It was an eventful day for all of them. Waiting in lines for rides was not as bad for Jemma and Skye because they used that time to hold hands or one would hold the other from behind when listening to Ward and Fitz argue back and forth about what they should eat for lunch. It was nice, Jemma thought. She could do this forever. Having Skye's arms wrapped around her with her head resting on her shoulder while listening to their best friends argue. All she needed to do was finally make things official.

They decided on pizza for lunch. Ward and Jemma found a table that was close to their fellow classmates and took a seat. Skye and Fitz both insisted that they would pay for their meals so they thought they would just go and save the spot.

Ward raised an eyebrow after staring at Jemma for a while. "Can I ask you a question, Jemma?"

Jemma cleared her throat and straightened up in her chair. "Um, sure. What's up?"

Ward thought about dragging the question on, but he decided on just being blunt. "Why the hell haven't you kissed Skye yet?"

Jemma gasped for air. She couldn't believe that yet another person was hounding her with this. "I-I just. Well I guess…"

"Today Jemma."

Jemma leaned forward on the table and rested her head on her hands. "You don't think I want to kiss her? I do. Really bad. It's just, I'm nervous. She means a lot to me, Ward. A lot. I just don't want to mess anything up. This is not just a kiss to me. It's a kiss with Skye. The most important thing to me right now."

Ward leaned forward as well. He placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it sympathetically. "I know how much you care for her. But, I'm her best friend Jemma. I see and hear all the time how much she wants this. The both of you need to stop being so stubborn and kiss already. You can do it champ."

Jemma formed a smile on her face. "Thanks. I guess."

"Hey, get your hands off of my women." Skye announced as her and Fitz approached with the food.

Ward took his hand off of Jemma and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. We were just having a little talk." He winked at Jemma.

Jemma returned the wink and smiled at Skye. "He was just giving me the best friend lecture is all." She got up from her chair and gave Skye a quick peck on her temple. "I have to go to the restroom, so I'll be right back."

When she returned to the table, she noticed from afar that they were all in a little huddle whispering to each other. It was not until Fitz motioned his eyes toward me that they all turned and stopped what they were doing. Jemma noticed that her chair was gone from the table.

"Am I no longer apart of the group?" Jemma questioned pointing at the empty space where her chair used to be.

Skye laughed and grabbed her hand. "No Jems. Someone needed an extra chair so I said they could take it. I figured there was a better place for you to sit." Skye tugged her hand down which made Jemma tilt and land on Skye's lap. Jemma laughed and placed an arm around Skye's neck. Skye returned the gesture by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, what were the three of you talking about?" Jemma asked glancing at them.

"Nothing!" They all scoffed in unison.

Jemma rolled her eyes and grabbed her food. "Yeah. Right." She thought about pushing the subject, but just decided to let it go.

* * *

It was an hour away until the fireworks show. They had rode all the rides that they had wanted to get on. So they all agreed to grab a bench and wait for the show to start. Fitz and Ward were eating a funnel cake and talking about what they were going to wear for graduation. Skye was sitting on Jemma's lap this time around. Skye was caressing Jemma's leg and Jemma was kissing Skye's shoulder. They would continue this process with pecks on the cheeks for the next forty minutes. Within this time the crowd had gotten super packed. All waiting for the show to start. Most of their classmates were around them and a couple had been staring at Jemma and Skye, also waiting for the _show _to progress. Jemma couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to kiss Skye and she wanted to do it now.

She pushed Skye forward and got up from the bench. "Come on." Jemma reached out her hand for Skye and tugged her forward.

"Where are you guys going?" Fitz asked.

"We'll be back." Jemma said simply. And just like that they were gone.

Jemma tugged Skye into the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. It was dark and no one was really waiting for the ride since the show was going to start. They had their own boat and were cuddled against each other. Jemma had thought about going on the ride and kissing her there, but once again she got nervous.

When they got off they stopped in the dark passage way that led back outside. Skye grabbed her arm. "You know if you wanted to ride this, we could have done it once the show was ov—"

Skye never got to finish her sentence. Jemma pushed her up against the wall and placed her lips onto Skye's. Jemma smiled against her lips when she felt the shocked gasp escape from Skye's mouth. It took only a second for Skye to take in what was happening. She placed one hand on Jemma's hip and the other around her neck, bringing the kiss to a more full and heavy one.

They only pulled apart when the need for air was more important than the kiss. Jemma was so glad that it was dark so Skye didn't have to see the very dark blush that had crept onto her face.

Skye let out a soft sigh. "It took you long enough to kiss me Jemma Simmons. I was beginning to think that maybe you didn't like me."

Jemma giggled and leaned back into Skye's personal space. She gave a small pinch on her hip. "Never think that. I like you with everything I am."

Skye placed her hands on the hem of Jemma's tank and pulled her closer. "Prove it."

Jemma smiled and once more leaned into Skye. The kiss was just like the first. Filled with passion and heat. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other.

"I have a question." Jemma said when they pulled away placing a small peck to her lips. "I was wondering…Will you be my girlfriend?"

Skye had wished it wasn't dark so Jemma could see the large grin that formed on her face. She pushed Jemma to the opposite wall. "Yes!" With that she kissed her again, and again, and again.

"I don't think this can get any better." Jemma said against Skye's lips.

"Actually, it can. Come on." Skye intertwined their fingers and tugged Jemma out of the passage way to head outside.

They made their way to Ward and Fitz. Who were saving there spot and looking at them with furious faces. "You were going to miss it! It starts in two minutes." Fitz scoffed at them.

Skye simply smiled at them and raised an eye brow. Both boys looked at Skye to each other and back to Skye.

"She kissed you didn't she?" Ward announced.

"And made it official?" Fitz said second.

Skye placed a peck onto Jemma's cheek and returned her attention back to the boys. "Yes. And Yes. She leaned in first AND asked the question. Now cough it up."

Both boys let out a grunt and stood reaching into their pockets to get their wallets. They both handed over fifty bucks and rolled their eyes.

"Did you guys bet on me?" Jemma asked shocked at the situation. "Do you want to explain yourself Skye?"

Skye placed one fifty into her back pants pocket. She grabbed Jemma and placed the other fifty into her back pocket. "I would explain, but there is something much better I would rather be doing with my lips right now."

Jemma frowned. "But, I still want to know what the bet—"

Skye leaned forward and kissed Jemma. Jemma thought about pulling apart and push the subject further, but Skye was right. There was something much better she would rather be doing with her lips.


End file.
